


Drabbles 06-04-2013

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 06-04-2013

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Snape/Lupin implied  
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Rating: these are all pretty low rated, I'd say g-pg-13 tops, heed the warnings.

Snowdrop (Pre-slash, random trivia)

Remus wandered the small clearing, bending down to collect some of the snowdrops that were attempting to take over the area. They were an odd flower, he mused to himself, unlike most it bloomed in late winter when it’s brethren were still waiting for the Spring thaw. Even their appearance was odd, instead of erect it stood head bowed as if weary from it’s fight for survival.

Severus could get his own potions supplies, or at least so he claimed, but Remus knew his colleague was weary these days, rather like the snowdrop appeared to be, though Severus still tried to pretend otherwise. So instead Remus had braved the Forbidden Forest in January to acquire some of the more necessary ingredients Severus had neither the time nor the energy to gather himself. 

A thankless task he expected, but he knew of no other way to reassure Severus that he was still considered a valued member of not just the Order, but the School despite the injuries Nagini had inflicted upon him. Severus’ face when presented with a large and filled to overflowing basket of herbs and flowers was a sight he would remember for a long time. 

“A curious choice, Lupin.”

“How so?”

“Snowdrops are believed to be the ‘moly’ used to cure Circe’s poison in the legend.”

“We could all use less venom in our lives.” 

The right corner of Severus’ mouth quirked up for just a moment before he replied, “Perhaps so.”

Remus went to bed that night oddly hopeful.

 

Thunder (Canon character death, not Severus or Remus, angst, pre-slash)

It was nothing like the stories. Remus knew that was an incredibly stupid thought to be having as he sat watching two of his dearest friends be laid to rest. He should be crying his eyes out over them, the sky should be filled with ominous clouds, it should be pissing down and there should be thunder fit to scare He Who Shall Not Be Named back into the pit he crawled out of. 

Instead the weather was balmy, the sky cloudless and Remus had no tears left after having wept for nearly a week straight over James, Lily, Peter, little Harry and even a bit over Sirius. Now he was tearless and numb. So many lives destroyed for no good reason. So much hate over something so out of anyone’s control as the circumstances of their birth. 

Remus looked around at the other attendees only to see everyone else crying openly, some even loudly over his friends. He knew most of these people didn’t actually know Lily and James or Peter, no, they were here for the bragging rights of attending the funeral of the parents of The Boy Who Lived. Remus knew that should make him furious, but for the moment he was lost to this apathy he couldn’t claw his way out of and only one other person there looked like they might understand.

Remus wasn’t as surprised by Severus’ attendance as nearly anyone else would have been. Remus knew Severus would have attended Lily’s funeral even if she had died in disgrace. With the shocking lack of loyalty Remus had discovered among his friends recently a familiar face, and evidence that someone other than himself _could_ be loyal even if the ones he was loyal to did not return the favor, was oddly reassuring. 

Remus approached Severus. He briefly considered speaking to him, but what would he say? Besides, Severus looked as interested in idle conversation as a cat was in a shower. In that at least they were in agreement. Instead he stood beside him, silently offering only his presence as comfort before turning to continue watching the proceedings as he had before. Only now he felt a little less alone.


End file.
